


When I'm Shattered, Catch Me

by hazel_0383



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_0383/pseuds/hazel_0383
Summary: Cammie Morgan has found what she thinks is love. She has Reed Westfall and her friends, and that's all she needs to complete her world. But when her world is shattered by his break up and disappearance, can she move on and find real love with Zach, or will she be broken and shattered forever?





	1. Happiness Is Everything

Many teenage girls grow up thinking that one day Prince Charming will knock on their door and wisk them away to a world they'd always dreamed of. I used to think that too. But someone should sue Disney for the image of that. It ends in heart break. And it's tragic to watch and experience. This is my story. I'm Cameron. Cameron Ann Morgan. But everyone calls me Cammie.

 

* * *

 

 

"Cammie, can we talk?" Reed Westfall asked, sitting at a table away from my friends. I smiled.

"Sure." I got up and sat in front of him. He smiled.

"You and I are different, but we also have so much in common."

"Uh-huh." He pulled out a small ruby ring and held it up. "Oh, Reed. I-I..."

"Cammie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I...I..." I looked to Macey, who was smiling. She nodded. I looked back at him. I smiled, touching his hand. "Yes. Of course I will." He slid the ring on my finger. I got up and sat next to Zach. Then Reed came up and sat next to me. Zach moved to let him in. All I could think of was how lucky I was. I was happy. Macey smiled.

"Well, well. I like how happy Cammie looks." I blushed, as Reed planted a kiss on my cheek.


	2. Things Aren't The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cammie is happy with Reed, but why does Zach (her best friend) not feel happy for her?

"Hey, Zach." I said, sitting next to him on the bench. "What's up?"

"Hey, Cam. Nothing really. Waiting on Reed?"

"Yeah. I guess." He didn't seem to be smiling at all. "Is someth-"

"Cam, baby. How's my beautiful chameleon doing this morning?" He pulled me up and I looked at Zach.

"I-I..." Zach waved.

"See you around, Cam." I walked with Reed to my class.

"Well, here we are." He looked at his watch. "I gotta run to class. I love you." He kissed me and left.

 

* * *

 

 

_Zach's P.O.V._

 

"Goode, we need to talk." I turned and saw Reed.

"Really? About what?"

"My girl. Keep away, Goode. A freak like you shouldn't be anywhere near her. Leave her alone."

"You askin' or tellin', Westfall?"

"Tellin'." Reed said. I started taking my jacket off.

"Zach, don't do this." Jonas warned.

"Hold this." I said, handing him my jacket.

"Oh, wow. He wants to fight, boys." Cammie came up.

"Zach, what's going on?" I looked at Grant.

"Get her out of here." Grant nodded. Cammie stood firm.

"I want to know what's going on." Grant dragged her away. I looked back at Reed.

"For her sake, I'll hold back. But if you hurt her, I swear I'll fight you." Reed laughed.

"You're bluffin', man."

"Think so? Try me." I turned to walk away.

"Zach! Look out!" I ducked and Reed fell to the floor. Reed stood up and hit me in the stomach. I fell to the floor.

"Get up, Goode." I started to, then he hit me down. I got up and pulled him into a chokehold.

"She's my best friend, Westfall. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you worse than this." I let him go and wiped the small trail of blood of the side of my mouth. Jonas helped me put my jacket on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	3. Mixed feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cammie hears about the fight, she can't decide who to be mad at. Should she blame Zach, or Reed?

"But why? Why did they do it?" I asked. "When my boyfriend gets into a fight with my best friend, it's only fair that I know the reason."

"True. But no one knows the real reason." Macey said.

"Do you think that Reed doesn't like Zach?"

"It  **could** be." Reed came into the Grand Hall. "Ask him." She whispered. He walked up, smiling. Macey left and he sat next to me. He leaned in, touching his lips to my neck.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"Reed, do you hate Zach?" He looked at me. His eyes told me he did.

"No, not at all. I'm just...a little...protective. Yeah, protective, that's it." I was going to comment, but decided not to. "But what brought that on?"

"I don't know. Just forget I asked."

"Ok."

 

* * *

 

 

"Zach, can I ask you something?" He sighed, then turned to me.

"Lemme guess. 'What is happening to you? Why doesn't it feel like we're best friends anymore?' Am I right, Cam?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm your best friend, remember?"

"Well?"

"Nothing's happening to me. It's you. I can't tell you how. Nor can I answer your other question. But you need to find out in your heart how and answer your own question." He got up, pulling his jacket into his arms. "See you around, Cam." He left, leaving me angry.  __ __ _What was their problem? And why was Zach doing me like this?_ I had to get to the bottom of this and end it. Immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


	4. Getting Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cammie gets some answers to the real reason behind the fight. But is it going to hurt her?

"Cam, I've got a big break for you. You'll find him in your mom's office." Macey said.

"Thanks." She nodded.

"Go. Preston is blowing my phone up. I have to go." I rushed to my mom's office. Jonas stood.

"Cammie."

"Jonas?" I asked, shocked.

"Macey  **said** you wanted to know."

"I do." I sat down next to him.

"Well, Westfall started it. He called Zach and told him to stay away from you."

"Then?"

"He called him a freak." I grew angry.

"And?"

"After Grant took you away, Zach said something about you guys being best friends. Then he turned to walk away. When he did, Reed tried to hit him, but I warned him and he ducked."

"Then?"

"They fought a little and then Zach put him in a chokehold and then let him go and left."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Thanks."

"There  **is** one more thing."

"What?"

"Zach likes you."

"As a best friend. I know."

"No, he  **likes** you. Cammie, don't you see? It's more than friendship." I sat down, as he left.  _Could it be possible? Could it be that I'd picked the wrong guy? Reed doesn't like Zach...who'll be next?_

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Babe." Reed said, kissing me.

"Jonas told me." He pulled away.

"About?"

"Don't play games with me, Reed."

"The fight?"

"Yes. Why on earth would you call my best friend a freak? Reed, I trusted you. And I made myself think that you loved me."

"I do." I pulled away. And ran to my balcony room. "Cammie, what's gotten into you?" Tears rolled down my cheeks, as I faced him.

"I let you hurt Zach and I just don't see how you can live with that. Go away."

"But I-"

"I said go."

"Cammie, I-"

"Go!" I rushed to my bed, crying. Fingers went through my hair.

"What's wrong, Cam?" I looked up. Though my tears, I saw Macey.

"How could I have been so stupid?"

"It's not your fault, Cam. He fooled me too." I cried harder. "Go to him, Cam. He'll understand."

"I'm sure he will."

"Try it."

"I can't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


	5. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed is gone. And no one knows where he went. How will Cammie take it, when she finds a letter he wrote to her on her mother's desk?

"He's gone, Kiddo." My whole world stopped at that. Zach looked at her.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean he's gone. His bags and everything. His locker is empty. Each of his books were found on the correct teacher's desk. And he left this." She handed me a letter.

 

 

 

> Dear Cammie,
> 
> I am so sorry. I really was using you. I don't love you. You got me a lot of attention and that's all I wanted. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.
> 
>                                                                                   Love,
> 
>                                                                             Reed Westfall

 

"I...I...Zach, I'm really sorry for all of this." He read the letter too.

"I should've known. And I should've told you." Mom left.

"Zach."

"Don't. Don't say sorry."

"I...I...I feel responsible." He leaned in, our lips touching.

"Oh, sorry." We looked and saw Preston.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" He said, as he went around and closed the door. He walked up to me, smiling. "Now, where were we?" I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me, softly.

 

* * *

 

 

"I swear it." Preston said. Macey wouldn't believe me. She looked at me.

"Is he lying, Cam?" She asked.

"Nope." I replied, a smile forming. Zach was headed over to our table. Macey rolled her eyes.

"Here we go." He came up, sitting in front of me and Macey.

"Hey." He whistled. "Someone looks good. And hot." Preston stood.

"Whistlin' at **my** girl, Goode?" Zach laughed.

"Mace? Naw, man. I was whistlin' at Cam. Don't she look hot?" He kissed me.

"Mine's hotter." Macey rolled her eyes again.

"What's the matter, Mace? Bein' rebellious again?"

"Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


	6. They Don't Know About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if nobody knew about what Zach and Cammie had been through together

"Hey, Gorgeous." We were on the phone. I had my earbuds connected to my phone.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Emailing my dad. On top of talking to you. How about you?"

"Watching _Another Cinderella Story_ , while talking to you."

"How?"

"I muted it and made it play the words. And I multi-task."

"I knew that." Macey rolled her eyes. He has always called me at night. She has  **always** hated it.

"Tell your little playboy to go. I have to take you shopping tonight. In the sublevels." I smiled, as she got up.

"Zach, I gotta go. Macey and I have to go shopping."

"Go ahead. I'll be waiting."

"Ok."

 

* * *

 

 

"Cammie!" I jolted. Macey rolled her eyes. "Get out of dreamland."

"Sorry, I was just thinking." She nodded.

"I know. You've been doing that for a week."

"I know." She held up a beautiful, sparkling, red top.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's great." A voice said. Macey rolled her eyes.

"Not you, Zach. I asked Cammie." I turned to see Zach.

"I like it too." I said. She moved to the dresses. "How did you find me?"

"Preston told me where you guys were shopping at." He brushed my cheek.

"I should go help Macey." As I walked, I noticed that he was following me. "Wanna help? She's picking out school clothes."

"Sure." We came over to Macey.

"I've got some ideas. Let's go see if they're any good." She handed me two sparkling tops, one was blue and the other was red. Then she handed me three medium length dresses. There was a dark red one, a light blue one, and a dark pink one. I rushed to the dressing room and tried them each on. She liked them. We took them to the front. "I really think this was good."

"Me too." I said. Zach smiled.

"Mace, I hope you don't mind." She shook her head.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." He took my out of the store.

"Where are we going?"

"The park."

"Sorry I asked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


	7. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach asks Cammie out.

"May I have your attention please, everyone?" Zach asked. We all stopped eating. He gestured for me to come up. When I did, he knelt down. Pulling out a ring, he smiled. "Cammie Morgan, will you be my girlfriend?" I looked around until I locked eyes with Macey. She nodded, smiling. I looked back and Zach.

"Yes, Zachary Goode. I will." The crowd cheered, as he slid the ring on and stood. He leaned in and kissed me.

 

* * *

 

 

_Zach's P.O.V._

 

I was walking though the alley, when I saw her. Reed had her in a hold with a gun to her head. "Let her go, Westfall." He laughed, wickedly.

"You're a laugh, Goode." A car backed up. "Want her? Come get her." He shoved her in the car. Then I heard the tires schreech. I turned to the group.

"My jeep. Now." We hopped in. "Jonas. Help me, man."

"Liz put a tracker on Cammie. She's activiated it."

"And?"

"He's headed to Paris."

"Why?"

"I think he's meeting your mom there."

"Oh my God. This again?"

"Yep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


	8. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cammie is in a plane and doesn't know where she's going. Can Zach save her in time, or will he have to run through Paris looking for her?

_Cammie's P.O.V._

 

I opened my eyes, finding myself on a plane. "Well, is Matthew Morgan's daughter comfortable?" Reed Westfall said. I glared at him.

"You won't get away with this. Zach will find me, if he has to hunt you down and kill you." He laughed.

"You were always a fool."

"Not as big of a fool as you are right now." A young boy, about my age, came in the main room, where we were.

"Zach has a tracker on her, should we hand her back over?" He asked.

"You scared, Davy?"

"No...I just..."

"I  **will not** hand her back over. I am handing her over to Ms. Goode."

"Yes, sir."

"And spread the word that no one is to mess with her, but me. You guys can only give her food and drink."

"I will."

"And when you're done, give her some drink."

"Yes, sir."

"I have some calls to make."

 

_Zach's P.O.V._

 

"Westfall?"

"Goode."

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you."

"And if you set one foot on Paris soil, you'll regret it."

"I'm getting my girl back."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's cared for to the greatest extent." He hung up.

"How much longer is this flight?"

"Zach, calm down. We'll save her." Grant said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


	9. Landing In Paris

_Cammie's P.O.V._

 

"Alright. Untie her, Davy."

"Yes, sir." He cut me loose. Reed took ahold of me.

"Give me that." He said, yanking the rope. He used it to tie my hands. "Now, let's go." He pulled me to him. "And you're staying with me. We're going to get to know each other a little better."

"I already know enough about you." I said, pulling away. He gripped me.  _You're gonna pay for this._

"That's a pity. Many girls don't."

"That's a pity. They'd be fooled by your looks."

"Wouldn't they though?" We walked to a limo. "Get in."

"What if I choose not to?" He held a gun to my back.

"Then your pretty little friends can find you here. Dead."

"Zach would hunt you down."

"And kill me. I know. He's told me to take care of you. Would you like him coming after me for hurting you?"

"Your life doesn't matter to me." He shoved me in the limo.

"You've got a mouth. A really rebelious and bad one."

"Thank you."

 

* * *

 

 

_Zach's P.O.V._

 

"Here we are." Grant said. I sat up.

"Let's go." I turned to the girls. "And be careful, Girls. We don't know if he's out there waiting. If you hear shots, get down. We all have weapons. Don't shoot Cammie, at all costs. We'll go in pairs. Grant and Bex, you're with me. Macey, Preston, Liz and Jonas. You're together. Cheston, Tina, Eva, and Dillon are ahead. They're tracking a hotel for us. Okay? Let's go." Grant and I led, as Bex followed. We walked up to a Taxi. "Could you get us to the nearest cabin resort?"

"Yes, I can."

 "Please get us there, and fast." He drove quickly to the office of the cabins. "Thanks. And keep the change."

" **Thank** you." We walked into the office.

"Hello. How can I help you?" A young man said, standing at a booth.

"Yes. Did a Mr. Reed Westfall register a cabin here?"

"He did."

"What number?"

"The cabin behind our office. Just follow the driveway."

"Thanks. Can you answer a question?"

"Sure."

"Did you notice anything suspious about him?"

"Well, he parked close enough that I could see a girl in the backseat."

"And?"

"She seemed to be tied up." I turned to Grant.

"That's her." I said. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome." We walked outside.

"Should we go get the others?" Bex asked, her accent growing rough.

"No. Grant, give the others that signal. They'll follow."

"Right." Grant pulled on to the driveway headed to the cabin.

"Why?"

"Because. We're so close. We've been in Paris for one hour. If I wait any longer, she might die. Or end up in my mom's hands."

"Sorry I asked. I should've thought about that."

"Don't. You guys have your weapons?"

"I do." Grant said.

"Since when don't I?" Bex asked.

"And, Bex? Save Reed for me. I have a little business to settle with him. Grant? Get Cammie, and make sure she's not hurt."

"Got it."

"Bex?"

"What?"

"What I said."

"I'll try. Not saying I won't soften him up a little for you."

"Bex." I warned.

"Zach." She mocked. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


	10. Revenge

_Cammie's P.O.V._

 

"He's here." Davy said, looking out the window.

"Then what are you waiting for, idiot? Fire."

"Don't do it, Davy. This isn't who you have to be." I said. Reed slapped me.

"Shut up! God! I can't  **wait** for her to get here." Reed yanked the gun and fired. The backdoor opened. "Crowley? What took you so long?"

"Tessa was getting the girl some clothes." A girl came in.

"Well, come take over, Crowley. I need to be watching her."

"Got it." Reed took his chair and moved it next to me.

"Well, well. Let's just see how desperate your little killer boyfriend is."

"He'll kill you."

"We'll see."

"Yes," I said, glaring at him, "yes we will." The shooting stopped.

"Westfall!" I heard Zach's voice holler.

"He wants to talk?" He said to me. "What?" He hollered.

"I'm coming unarmed." Zach hollered back.  _No, don't he'll shoot you down._

"What about it?" He hollered.

"Put away yours. I'm coming to make a deal." Reed smiled.

"Sure thing." He yelled. He tossed his gun on the bed, next to Davy. He looked at me. The front door opened. "Well, well, well. Goode. So glad you dropped in."

"Can I see her?"

"Go ahead. But make it fast." He came to me.

"Zach, why?" He shook his head.

"I had to see you."

"Unarmed?"

"It's the only way." His lips touched my neck. "Davy's on our side now. Grant and Bex are going to rush the cabin." I giggled, acting like he was sweet-talking me. He kissed my neck, then pulled away.

"We had a deal, Goode."

"Right. Trade me for her."

"Are you nuts?"

"You want a prisoner? Take me instead."

"You're a fool."

"I know." We heard a gun cock. I looked at Davy.

"Drop it, Crowley." He said. Zach walked over and took the gun, pointing it at Hayden. Tessa rushed to him.

"Untie her, Westfall."

"Or else?"

"I'll shoot 'em down. I have a score to settle with you." He untied me. Then the door opened.

"Too late?" Bex asked.

"Not too late to soften him up." Zach said. I got up, as Bex rushed to him.

"I have too much weight. Here, Cam." She handed me her gunbelt.

"Bex, don't." She punched him in the stomach.

"That's for hurting Zach." She put both her fists together and beat him down. "And  **that's** for hurting Cammie." She kicked him. "That's for fooling Cammie." She started to hit him, but Zach moved her.

"That's enough." He gave me  **his** gunbelt, then hit him. He gripped his shirt. "I told you I'd kill you if you hurt her. And I'm gonna keep my word." He took his gun and shot Reed. Then I felt a pain hit my right shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

_Zach's P.O.V._

 

"Cammie's hurt." I said, as Cheston and the others entered the lobby room. They sat down. Grant came into the room.

"Zach. The doctor wants you and Bex and Macey in his office." We walked down the hall and into his office.

"Mr. Goode?"

"Yes? That's me." Bex and Macey sat.

"You're Ms. Morgan's boyfriend?"

"Yes, Sir."

"She's mentioned you several times. We've gotten the bullet, but she's still unconscious. We'll have to wait and see what happens."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


	11. Unfair news

I hit the wall. "Zach, stop." A voice said. A hand touched my shoulder.

"Go, Macey."

"Don't do this to her." I hit the wall again.

"I wish I was the one laying there."

"She'd be doing the same thing."

"No."

"Zach, listen to me."

"What?"

"She loves you. Just go and sit with her."

"I...I can't..."

"Go." Bex rushed in.

"She's awake! Come look!" I rushed out and ran down the hall. I stopped at the sight of her staggering to me.

"Cammie? What's going on?" She was laughing. It reminded me of when we first became best friends. We were so young. We were so foolish. Just thinking of our future and nothing else. But I knew that I loved her. When she got to me, she smiled.

"I want to dance."

"We will."

"Now?"

"I have some important things to do."

"No. I want to dance now."

"At night?"

"Yes." Macey took us to the desk and we checked her out. We walked out to the parking lot. "I know the perfect place." She said. We got into my jeep and she closed her eyes.

 

_Cammie's P.O.V._

 

When he pulled onto the grass, I pulled my shoes off. Then I got out. "Come on."

"Where are we?"

"My mom and dad used to dance out here. And before he died, my dad took me here and taught me how to dance here." I took a CD out of the side pocket of the door in his jeep. I put it in his radio. Then I turned it up and pulled him out in front of the jeep. He grinned, pulling ****his shoes off. The music started. I kept my eyes locked to his. This was the moment I wanted. I dreamed of this. Me in his arms and our eyes locked to each other's. I was in love and I didn't want anything to stop this moment. He leaned and kissed me. As we kissed, we continued to dance. "I love you. I love you so much." I whispered. He smiled.


	12. An Evening in Paris

We were in a fancy resturant and the waiter was bringing our drinks. We ordered and the waiter left. "Well, this is very...nice."

"You like it?"

"Paris is my second favorite place to go."

"And Rome is your first."

"You know me well." I giggled.

"I love you."

"I know."

"Really? How?"

"Jonas told me."

"Oh, well. I know you like me."

"How?"

"Macey. And the doctor said that you kept saying my name."

"I was unconscious."

"But your mind knew what your feelings were."

"I want to be next to you."

"I know."

"You know something? I think my dad would have liked to meet you."

"I don't think he would have liked me. If he did meet me."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I'm a killer."

"No, that's not who you  **really** are."

"It is."

"Stop. We aren't going there."

"Fine. But when we get done eating, I want to be with you. Alone."

"Done." The waiter came and delivered our orders.

"I'm sorry, but I was wondering if we coud have to-go plates. We've  **really** got to go."

"Oh, of course. No worries."

"Thank you."

 

* * *

 

 

"So. Is this alone enough?" We were in a park, sitting on a bench. He nodded.

"What is it then?"

"I love you."

"That's it?"

"No. And this." He leaned in and placed his hands on my shoulders. When his lips touched mine, the tension in my body loosened and I slipped my arms around his neck. He didn't stop. His moved to my neck, planting kisses up to my cheek. "Me gustas mucho, Cammie."

"Lo se." His breath was warm on my neck. He brushed his thumb over my lips.

"Muy bonita. Muy,  **muy** bonita."

"No."

"Que?"

"No."

"Tu eres muy bonita."

"No, I'm not."

"Cammie, stop."

"I'm a fool. He fooled me and I fell for his tricks."

"Hey." He said. "Hey, we were all fooled."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


	13. Perfect

We were in the jeep and my head was on his shoulder. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the hotel. "We're going out again tomorrow."

"What about the others?"

"Your mom wanted them back."

"Why not us?"

"You are in no condition to go back right now."

"Really?"

"No. Everyone told her that so I could keep you here a few more days."

"Crafty."

"Why thank you." He pulled into the hotel.

"Bex has been blowing my phone up. Let me text her."

 

> Hey, how's it going?
> 
> You okay?
> 
> Hello?
> 
> TEXT ME BACK!
> 
> STOP KISSING ZACH AND TEXT ME!
> 
>  
> 
>                                                       Hey. Sorry.
> 
>                                                       Stop blowing my phone up.

 

"What did she say?"

"She was telling me to stop kissing you."

"Face time her." I did and she answered. Zach set the phone to where she could see both of us. He leaned in and kissed me.

"So gross." We laughed.

"Hey. How's it going over there?"

"Good. Your mom wants you back in three days."

"I'll be there."


	14. Packing Up And Heading Back

"Where's my jacket?" I said, placing everything back into my suitcase.

"Here." He said, placing it in my suitcase.

"Thanks." He planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh, you're so welcome." He grabbed me from behind, as I closed my eyes.

"Zach," I whispered, "stop. I can't."

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment


End file.
